White Horse
by TammyCat
Summary: Not everything can be a fairytale and almost no one gets to be that princess.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an extended music drabble. Based on 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

The room seemed too small as Moonracer paced back and forth. The pain in her spark rippled through her body with every sluggish pulse. How could she have let the situation get this serious? She shouldn't be suffering this much spark-ache, she'd only met the mech two orns ago!

Moonracer pushed the grief from her spark. She should have known that it was too good to be true. No one was as sweet and wonderful as he could be. It had all been an act. A mean act that she'd believed whole heartedly. More the fool was she.

A knock came at the door and she jumped. His voice floated to her audios. "Moonracer, please. Just let me explain."

She stared at the expanse of metal that now separated them. The smooth tenor of his voice still sent curls of desire through her core even as it tore agonizingly at her spark.

She opened the door against her better judgment. He stood there with pain filling his optics and she felt her spark contract coldly, sending pain through her systems. The cool beauty of his masculine face heated the energon in her body. Memories of their time together came unbidden to her mind. Following close behind was the shock and hurt she'd felt when she'd found out who he really was.

Somehow she managed to get her vocals to work.

"I don't want to hear it. It's too late for us."

"It's not."

"It is. I'm getting a transfer. I leave in the morning."

His blue optics widened. "No, Racer, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything. I'm sorry I–"

Moonracer held up her hand to stop the words that continued to hurt her. "Stop. I don't want to hear it. Everything you ever said was a lie and I'm not interested in hearing more."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you. How could I believe someone I don't know? I don't even know your real name" She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at his handsome face. "Just go. I don't want to see you again. Ever."

Pressing the door controls was the hardest thing Moonracer had ever done. Closing the door on him wrenched at what was left of her spark. Unable to control herself she slid to the floor and started sobbing silently, static electricity gathered around her optics. The pain in her chest increased as she heard the sound of his footsteps getting further away.

* * *

**Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**TammyCat**

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you may have to bear with me for a moment. Because this evolved from a drabble, I'm not sure where it's leading. If you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Moonracer looked around her new quarters with bright optics. This was her new place; her new desk, her new shelves, her new berth. Her new start.

She sighed. It was completely different to her old room with its comfortable lived-in atmosphere and wealth of memories. She stopped herself before she went down that track. She'd promised herself that the past was the past and nothing could change it so there was no point thinking about it. She needed to focus on the future.

A tinkling chime drew her attention to the door. Chromia smiled at her over the security screen. Moonracer grinned and pushed the access button.

The blue femme strolled into the room. "Hello, Moonracer. Is everything all right?"

She nodded. "It's perfect. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You're welcome; us femmes need to stick together. Although, I was surprised that you wanted to transfer out of Prime's unit. Was there a problem?"

Moonracer shifted on her feet. She didn't want to lie to Chromia but she didn't want to broadcast her humiliation either. "No."

The blue femme picked up her hesitation. "It wasn't because of the command, was it? It was a mech."

Moonracer nodded glumly. Chromia growled and clenched her fists before moving closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetspark, I won't tell. Elita-1 will need to know if it's going to affect your work."

She shook her head. "It won't. I promise."

Chromia nodded and smiled. "Firestar will want to know all the details, so do I but I won't harass you for them the way she will."

Moonracer chuckled. "I don't doubt that." Her expression sobered. "When I can finally process everything, I'll definitely share with you."

Chromia nodded. "Okay…Your first shift is tomorrow." She looked down at the datapad in her hand. "A patrol, just so you can get used to the base layout. Powerglide will be your partner. He'll show you around."

Moonracer's smile froze on her face. She hadn't anticipated spending some of her first day at her new command with an unknown mech.

If Chromia noticed her diminished enthusiasm she didn't show it. Instead she waved and left Moonracer's quarters with a smile on her face and a promise to share some energon.

The door closed and Moonracer was alone again. As much as she adored the older femme, Chromia didn't sugar coat what she had to say. Pushing the news of the unknown mech aside, she strolled around her quarters picking up bits and pieces that she'd unpacked already. The little statuette of two mechs that she had received on the day she'd been fully upgraded, gleamed dully in the light.

A fairy-tale went with the statuette. It told of two lovers, bound by the spark but separated by time. One living hundreds of vorns after the other had perished. Their lives had been filled with pain and emptiness. It was said that nothing had eased their sorrow until they had met in the matrix.

Moonracer couldn't explain why she liked the story so much. It wasn't a particularly uplifting tale but it spoke to something in her spark and she'd clung to their ethereal love since she was a sparkling.

Throughout the years she'd come to realise that the love between the two mechs in the story was nothing like the love you found in life. It burned hotter than the story had led her to believe.

Her fingers picked over the angles of the statuette. She hadn't known that love could heat the energon in her veins while at the same time pulling her spark to pieces.

Shoving the painful memories back to their locked room in her processor, Moonracer returned the small statue to its place in a shelf. With time the pain of his betrayal would ease and she would be able to face those memories with a calmer state of mind.

* * *

Moonracer tried not to grimace as she caught sight of the mech she was supposed to partner today. He stood next to Chromia in the entrance hall. He was bright red with projections on his shoulders and a face mask.

On top of that, she could hear his voice from half a room away.

The battered instincts Moonracer still possessed told her to turn and run back to her room. Too late, Chromia had seen her.

The blue femme waved her over and Moonracer had no choice but to force her legs to move.

"Powerglide, this is Moonracer."

His blue optics gleamed happily. "Happy to meet ya, Racer."

She smiled and replied appropriately even as she flinched. She'd run from the last mech who called her 'Racer'.

Chromia said goodbye and left them alone in the entrance. Moonracer shifted on her feet and avoided looking directly at Powerglide.

The mech wasn't put off. "Come on, the best way to learn is by experience." He started walking.

Moonracer nodded and moved to keep pace with the jaunty mech. This was going to be one of those partnerships that left you tired. She just knew it.

* * *

Surprisingly, Moonracer enjoyed her time with Powerglide. The loud mech was happy to tell her all about the military/civilian facility. His open and bright personality broke through her dismal mood, and eventually he even got her to laugh.

They were walking through the outbuildings and Powerglide was telling her amusing story about Chromia and Ironhide. His persistence at lightening her mood was admirable but Moonracer was wary about putting her trust in another mech so soon. That said, by the time they had reached the end of their circuit she wasn't so opposed to him.

"Thank you for showing me around today, Powerglide."

His optics smiled. "I'll take you out to the training center next time. Chromia wanted you to see the main base and civilian sections today."

Moonracer processed that as the red mech transformer and took off. Chromia had intended Powerglide to be her permanent partner? Elita-1's second in command had been pulling the strings today while not telling her everything. Racer was curious why.

There was no way she could have known about Moonracer's relationship problems when she'd organised the patrol shift, and Chromia wasn't the match-making type.

It had to be because their personalities matched. Some tension eased from her shoulders. Usually she wasn't so withdrawn. Shy, yes. Withdrawn, no.

Dragging a hand over her face, Moonracer realised that she needed to refuel. Ever since her break-up with _him_ she hadn't taken in as much energon as normal.

"Dearest Moonracer. I'd heard rumours that you had joined us but I had to see for myself."

Racer turned to see a handsome red face and a shinning blue chassis. She smiled.

"Tracks. It's good to see you. I thought you were still with Ultra Magnus's team."

He gave an elegant shrug. "There were a few altercations with those ruffian Twins."

Moonracer's smile widened. No doubt he and Sunstreaker had gotten into an argument over who was the most beautiful and Sideswipe had jumped in for fun.

"You look drained, Moonracer. When was your last energon ration?"

After some quick mental calculations, she replied. "Too long ago. I'm heading there now."

"May I escort you then?" He held out his arm.

She smiled as she curled her hand through his elbow. Memories invaded her processor. _He_ used to walk around with her like this. _He_ used to treat her like a treasured princess. _He_ was full of lies.

"Are you all right, Moonracer?"

She pushed the memories away and looked up into Tracks' concerned face. "Yeah. I just, uh, remembered something."

His hand closed around hers warmly. "I can't slay the demons in your memories. Were they real, they'd meet the business end of my rifle."

Moonracer smiled wanly and hoped fervently that the two mechs didn't meet. She didn't want energon on her hands.

Putting the incident behind her, she steered Tracks towards the mess hall. Focusing on the past would only lead to uncomfortable questions and revelations.

"You look very well buffed, are you using a new wax?" She asked.

Tracks took the bait and changed the topic. He was only too happy to preen and pose for her admiration. Moonracer listened half-heartedly as the good-looking mech explained the benefits of his newest treatments. Despite telling herself that this was what she needed, she couldn't quite feel comfortable with all the mechs and femmes she'd known for all these years.

A pair of bright optics and a suave smile always hovered at the edge of her processor.

* * *

**What do you think? Does it have potential?**

**TammyCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,  
I****t has been a LONG time since I've looked at this story. I have to admit it took a backseat to others. But I found it again and want to finish it. The only change I'm making is the time; instead of orns, vorns, breems and such, I'm going to use days, months etc. It's just easier to understand.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Chromia watched with interest as Moonracer integrated with the base. She couldn't place it but something was wrong. The shy femme usually had no trouble making friends but she didn't seem to be making the effort Chromia had seen in the past. Something had changed in the little femme and she suspected it concerned the mech that prompted her transfer.

Chromia wasn't the only one who had noticed either; Elita-1 had stopped to question her on Moonracer's odd behaviour. Unable to give her friend a satisfactory answer, Chromia had evaded the question.

Powerglide and Tracks had become Moonracer's constant companions, you could find one with her at all times. It was obvious and well known that the two mechs weren't friends but they seemed to tolerate each other for her sake. For that Chromia was grateful.

Eventually curiosity and concern got the better of her and she contacted her spark-mate. As Optimus Prime's Director of Security, Ironhide shouldn't have a problem finding out what had happened to the shy femme.

* * *

Jazz strolled through the empty corridors in Iacon's upper levels, flushed with the success of a job well done and having jumped his stoic lover in his office. Overall Jazz thought today was turning out to be a very good day. A cheerful tune swept from his lips as his processor went through his post-mission protocol.

Escape medbay. Optional.

Write report. Check.

Find Prowl. Check.

Overload Prowl. Double check.

Give report to Prowl. Check.

Rendezvous with his spy-bots. In progress.

A smirk flickered across Jazz's face. Finding his network of protégé's, aka; his gossip-collectors, was getting harder as their training intensified. Satisfaction and pride thrummed through him at the thought of his students. Soon, if they continued at this pace, he wouldn't even be able to detect their energy trails.

Jazz rounded a corner and stopped, a confused and concerned expression crossing his face.

Stumbling down the corridor was one of his most successful students. The bleak expression on his face worried Jazz more than anything. The last time he'd seen the mech, before he'd left on this mission, he'd been happy.

Jazz approached slowly. It was obvious that plenty of high-grade had been consumed.

"Mirage?" He called cautiously.

The blue and white head lifted weakly and he tottered into a wall.

"What happened, man? You look terrible."

"Moonracer." The word was so garbled that Jazz almost couldn't make it out. It took him a moment more to understand. He thanked Bumblebee for the latest gossip.

Jazz pushed his shoulder under Mirage's arm. "Come on, man. Let's get you some recharge then we'll figure out what to do next."

The normally reserved and dignified mech nodded and leaned on him. Jazz staggered under the extra weight and added a task to his list of things-to-do. Find Moonracer.

Jazz left Mirage unconscious on his berth. Next stop was Prowl. If anyone could fill in the gaps it was him. Bumblebee hadn't been able to give him too many details on Mirage's recent romance. The high-born mech was very private. Only a handful of people knew his history.

Now Jazz knew that Mirage's elusive partner was Moonracer and he would have to find her to get his answers. Prowl would know where to find her.

He poked his head through the door of Prowl's office. "Hello gorgeous."

Prowl looked up, a dry expression on his face. "What is it now, Jazz? I'm busy."

Jazz pouted. "Don't you enjoy my distractions?"

A twitch in Prowl's faceplate was his only response.

Jazz grinned and waltzed into the room. "What can you tell me about Moonracer?"

Prowl's brow rose. "Replacing me with something more exotic?"

He chuckled and moved around the desk to sit on Prowl's lap, much to the Enforcer's annoyance. This was one of the reasons he loved Prowl, his sense of humour.

"I'd never replace ya, Prowlie."

A small smiled crept up the unreadable face as a hand appeared on Jazz's thigh. "Moonracer; officer cadet. Excellent marksmanship with competent medical skill. Reserved in nature with no red marks concerning her service history."

Jazz nodded. "Where is she?"

"She's currently stationed at the Simfur base. I received a transfer request from Chromia a week ago."

Jazz frowned as he processed this. If Moonracer had left a week ago, presumably that meant Mirage had spent all that time in an intoxicated stupor.

That thought was an upsetting one. Mirage had been one of his favourite students and was still a very good friend.

"Do I need to recall Moonracer?"

Jazz shook his head and kissed Prowl softly. "Not yet. I have some investigations I need to conduct first."

Prowl nodded. "Keep me informed." His mouth nipped at Jazz's neck.

"I thought you were busy."

"You are, consistently, the most successful distraction."

Jazz smirked and leaned into his lover. "I aim to please."

Jazz left Prowl's office sometime later with a definite bounce in his step.

Next stop would have to be Ironhide. Prowl said that Chromia had requested Moonracer. That told Jazz that either Moonracer had wanted to leave or Chromia was planning to use her for something. Hopefully Ironhide would be able to shed some light on what his bond-mate was up to. If not, he'd go ask Chromia herself.

Admittedly, the best person to speak to about all this would be Mirage or Moonracer but neither of them were in a position to answer his questions.

Curiosity was a curse sometimes.

Jazz stopped at Ironhide's door. It slid open and he entered.

"I thought ya were gonna turn down the desk-job." He greeted the bigger mech.

"Shut yer trap. Prime needed the help…It's just till Red Alert finishes his training."

Jazz laughed and dropped into a chair. "I need some information."

"You an' everyone else." Ironhide settled back in his seat. "Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Even I have to catch up on recent events after I've been away."

The Director of Security stared at him. "How can I help ya?"

Jazz leaned forward. "What do you know about Moonracer's transfer to Simfur?"

Ironhide frowned and crossed his arms. "Why is everyone suddenly interested in this femme?"

Jazz's optics narrowed slightly under his visor. "Who else wants to know?"

"Chromia contacted me this morning wanting to know what happened to Moonracer before she'd asked for her transfer. Do you have anything I can give her?"

Moonracer asked for her transfer? "Tell her I'm looking into it."

Ironhide nodded. "She won't like it but I'll give her your number so she can let you hear about it."

Jazz laughed and left the red mech to his paperwork. As he walked through the extensive hallways, Jazz pondered what he'd found out. Mirage and Moonracer had been in a relationship. Moonracer then asked Chromia to organise a transfer. Mirage spends the next week over-energized. In the end, nobody really knew what happened.

In the end it all came down to why Moonracer wanted that transfer, which in turn had something to do with her relationship with Mirage. There was something missing…. Mirage wouldn't usually chase after a femme like Moonracer, she wasn't his type, and there was no way Moonracer was the instigator. She wasn't that bold.

He past under an archway. "Hound, come with me."

The arch disappeared and the green mech fell in beside him. "I hate it when you do that."

Jazz grinned. "Well next time remember to cover ya trace signature." Hound groaned softly. "Have you seen Mirage recently, Hound?"

A frown passed over the silver face. "No. He refuses to answer my comms and disappears whenever he sees me coming. Something's wrong with him, I'm concerned."

Jazz nodded. "So am I. I came across him earlier, stumbling down a hallway. He was over-energized and I suspect he's been like that for a while."

Hound's face was a mixture of concern, anger and shock. "Stupid glitch! I knew it would end up like this."

Jazz stopped with a hand on Hound's arm. "You know what happened?"

"Yeah, he got in over his head."

"I knew that much. What went wrong?"

Hound shrugged and offlined his optics. "I don't know. I'd guess that it had something to do with his latest assignment. The last I saw Mirage, he was talking to Moonracer, it looked like they were fighting. I never thought Racer could look that angry, and then she smacked him across the face and ran away. Raj looked so…defeated."  
Jazz frowned and started moving again. The puzzle was beginning to take shape but it was still missing a few pieces. Obviously Mirage had done something that disturbed the femme and sent her running. But what? And why? Was it fear? Anger? Hatred?

Hound had mentioned an assignment. Jazz wasn't aware of Mirage being assigned anything, but he'd been gone for well over six weeks. Anything could have happened in that time.

He altered his direction and headed straight for his own office. It wasn't a place he could usually be found, but all documentation on the mechs in his division would be there. His door slid open as he approached, Bumblebee came out carrying some datapads.

"Bee! I need to find out what Mirage's last mission was."

The little mech frowned, thinking. He had an amazing ability to recall exact details and positions of anything. That was why Jazz had requested him as an assistant. The smaller mech could find anything in Jazz's mess of an office.

"A bunch of new reports came in, they're on the shelf behind the door, I think I saw Mirage's name on one….Is the committee involved?"

Jazz paused. "Probably. They have a tendency of sending my bots on missions while I'm away."

"We'll you might have to go through some of the stuff in there and put aside what you want me to file or destroy. I've just finished with last months' set."

He let Bumblebee go and locked the door once he was inside. There was a neat stack exactly where Bee had said, sitting precariously on the very last piece of free space. The little spy hadn't been wrong, soon enough they'd have to start making piles on the floor. He sorted through the datapads and took the one labelled 'Mirage' to his desk.

He skimmed the information and swore. That would easily explain Moonracer's and Mirage's reactions. Clearly Moonracer had felt betrayed and was now too far away for a day trip.

This would require the sleek, talented hands of the one-and-only Jazz to figure out and fix. A cocky grin on his face, Jazz left the stack of datapads on his desk started doing what he did best.

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Still got it lol. Please review and I'll try and update quickly.

**Poor heart-broken Mirage…What happened? Stay tuned to find out :)**

**TammyCat**


End file.
